Episode 18 - The Misunderstanding
Enraged after hearing what happened to her teacher, Julia, having full confidence Yuya is the culprit, lures him out to a warehouse, where she challenges him to a Duel. Yuya tries to reason with the furious duelist, but she ignores him. Then the two begin a Duel.....?!?! Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Julia Krystal At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Julia Draws (6). Julia activates “Gem-Knight Fusion” (5), fusing “Gem-Knight Garnet” and “Gem-Knight Lapis” to Fusion Summon “Gem-Knight Citrine” (2200/1950) in ATK Position (3). Julia Sets a card (2). Turn 2: Yuya Draws (6). Yuya places “Stargazer Magician” and “Timegazer Magician” into the Pendulum Zones (4). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon” (2500/2000), “Performapal King Bear” (2200/1000), and “Performapal Whip Snake” (1700/900) all in ATK Position (1). Yuya activates the effect of “Whip Snake”, switching the ATK and DEF of “Citrine” (Citrine 2200/1950→1950/2200). As Yuya enters the Battle Phase, “King Bear” gains 200 ATK (King Bear ATK 2200→2400). “Odd-Eyes” attacks and destroys “Citrine” and inflicts double damage (Julia LP: 4000→2900). “Whip Snake” attacks Julia directly (Julia LP: 2900→1200). “King Bear” attacks Julia directly, but Julia finds and activates “Great Escape”, ending the Battle Phase (King Bear ATK 2400→2200). Yuya finds and Action Card and Sets a card (1). Turn 3: Julia Draws (3). Julia activates her face down “Fragment Fusion”, Julia banishes “Gem-Knight Garnet” and “Gem Knight Lapis” to Fusion Summon “Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli” (2400/1000) in ATK Position. Julia activates the effect of “Lady Lapis Lazuli”, Julia sends “Gem-Knight Topaz” from her Extra Deck to her GY, to inflict 2000 damage to Yuya (Yuya LP: 4000→2000). Julia activates “Absorb Fusion” (2), Julia adds “Gem-Knight Crystal” to her hand, then uses “Gem-Knight Crystal”, “Gem-Knight Alexandrite”, & “Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli” to Fusion Summon “Gem-Knight Master Diamond” (2900/2500) in ATK Position (1). “Master Diamond” gains 100 ATK for every “Gem-Knight” in Julia’s GY (Master Diamond ATK 2900→3400). Julia activates the effect of “Master Diamond”, she banishes “Citrine”, and “Master Diamond” gains it’s effects (Master Diamond ATK 3400→3300). “Master Diamond” attacks “Whip Snake”, “Whip Snake” cannot activate it’s effect due to the effect of “Master Diamond” and is destroyed (Yuya LP: 2000→400). Turn 4: Yuya Draws (2). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Sword Fish” (600/600) in DEF Position (1). The effect of ‘Sword Fish” activates (Master Diamond 3300/2500→2700/1900). Yuya switches “King Bear” to DEF Position. Turn 5: Julia Draws (2). Julia activates the effect of “Master Diamond”, she banishes “Topaz” from her GY, and “Master Diamond” gains it’s effects (Master Diamond ATK 2700→2600). “Master Diamond” attacks “Odd-Eyes”, but Yuya activates his face down “Last Minute Cancel”, switching all monsters he controls to DEF Position, and if a “Performapal” monster would be destroyed this turn, it goes back to Yuya’s hand. “Odd-Eyes” is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck. Kit and Dipper interrupt the Duel, so there is No Result. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Julia Krystal Category:Episode